Welcome To The Jungle
by MessyHairedMutt
Summary: Next couple of chapters r up workin on the next few, heavy NaruHina, no more lemon i decided iv changed my views on them, also SakuLee
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To The Jungle

**Welcome To The Jungle**

It was humid and overly hot in the jungle, Hinata ignored these conditions and machetied her way through the undergrowth, sporting only a camouflage tank top, combat trousers (with lots of pockets) a razor sharp knife for a quick and clean kill, black and green markings on her cheeks for extra camo, thick jet black boots that could be unusually quiet, her old Konoha headband that was soaked with the sweat that was leaking off her brow and a bandana that tied her long hair back. The young woman halted upon hearing a small noise, she looked around her and saw a figure moving in a small clearing up ahead Hinata silently crept up to the bushes that separated her from the clearing, the man was completely dressed in camouflage, armed with a Desert Eagle in his holster, an AK-74u in his arms and three grenades on his belt, Hinata saw his walkie-talkie crackling on his right hip as well.

The man had a headband also; it bore the emblem of The Village Hidden in The Clouds strangely enough, Hinata then unsheathed her knife and crept around the clearing until she was a few feet behind her target…she waited and waited…her hand reached into her back pocket and pulled out a chaff grenade, a small explosive specifically designed to disrupt electronics, she popped the pin and threw it so it landed just under the mans legs, he didn't hear anything until it went off, the small explosion singed his trouser legs and alerted him to the fact that his radio wasn't working, the man was immediately alert but Hinata didn't care, she charged into the clearing, she locked the knife to his throat and dragged it across viciously slicing his neck, blood gushed out of him like a fountain and he slumped on the ground soaked in warm red liquid, Hinata took his radio and waited for the chaff to wear off she then re-tuned the radio and spoke into it,

"Jungle Raven to Wild cat come in over"

She had to wait for a few seconds,

"Wild Cat to Jungle Raven what is your status over?"

"Have visual confirmation of enemy, request exphil"

"Negative Jungle Raven, we have another assignment for you"

Hinata's face turned red,

"Listen here Wild Cat, I've been in this jungle for a week now, I've run out of rations, I've been eating whatever looks the slightest bit edible and I've been wearing this bra for so long it feels like I'm not even wearing one"

Spit was flying everywhere by this point and the radio went silent for a few seconds,

"Rendezvous with contact codename Black Skull and eliminate enemy unit in the area, contact is due north 3 clicks"

The radio went dead and Hinata crunched her boot on the dead sentry's face in anger, Hinata picked up his AK and grenades, hid the body and charged back into the undergrowth.

Minutes later the young warrior came to a halt at the rendezvous, she decided to catch her breath and check her inventory, her AK-74u had a full clip and so did her M9, the grenades she had stolen from the guard were just your average frag grenades and the sun was starting to get to her. She was jolted out of sweat soaked inspection by the blade of a knife being put to her throat, she stiffened at once and a small bead of sweat trickled down the side of her head, the person then spoke,

"Thunder, water, fire, sand, sound and…"

Hinata knew this by heart,

"…And shadow"

"Jungle Raven?"

"Black Skull?"

The knife was withdrawn and Hinata relaxed, her contact then made his way round and sat opposite her, he was dressed entirely in black, a jet black semi-automatic MP5 glinted on his back and (lo and behold) he sported a black M9 on his hip,

"You like black huh"

"You seem to have a thing for camouflage"

Hinata sized her contact up for a moment, he seemed to be just above her height, quite well built and his voice had a strangely familiar ring…and so did his finger,

"Have we met before?

He became strangely elusive at this point,

"No, definitely not…I'd know you"

"Just remove your mask…for one second"

"Can't…ordered not to"

Hinata then agreed, if he had been ordered to keep his identity a secret they would surely be penalised for violating orders, however he raised his balaclava just above his mouth and lit up a cigarette,

"How long you been in this sweat drenched hell hole?

"'Bout a week what bout you"

"Same really, feels like forever"

"Yeah…well it's nearly dark we better get moving, do you know where the targets are?"

He nodded and pointed in a southeasterly direction, Hinata picked up her AK and started off towards their objective, Skull followed suite.

After a few minutes of hacking their way through thick leaves and low hanging tree branches, they saw three tents pitched at the base off a large tree, Skull spoke in a whisper,

"This is it, there are sentries patrolling just outside here, if we take them out the rest in the tents should be easy, I'll take the left side you take the right "

Hinata snuck off, searching for any sentry unlucky enough to have his back to her. She found one and however she left her knife in its sheath and crouched down behind him, she had been wanting to try out this move for a while now, her hand shot straight between his legs and she squeezed for all she was worth, the sentry was taken completely by surprise and couldn't call for help for obvious reasons, Hinata then tore off what she had grabbed hold of and let the sentry fall, she stepped over him and watched the puddle of red around him get bigger. The sentry barely alive looked at her in pain and smirked, he then reached into his pocket and pressed a red button, Hinata's face dropped as a small alarm sounded at the campsite, she drew her Desert Eagle and let fly one round.

Skull upon hearing the alarm stopped gutting his sentry's stomach and ran for the clearing, he loaded his MP5, leapt into the campsite and let loose, the other ninja soldiers who came bumbling out of their tents were cut down before they could pick up their weapons, Hinata then joined in the fray and nailed a rifleman in the tree above Skull, the man fell from his perch and hit the ground with a sickening crunch, Skull yelled and readied to fire behind his partner, Hinata though pulled out her knife, spun around and landed it right between the eyes of the soldier who was behind her.

The two looked at each other for a moment,

"Nice job…we left a fine…MMPPPHHH"

An arm gripping round his throat and a pistol being shoved up against his jugular interrupted Skull abruptly,

"Shit…"

Hinata quickly drew her M9 and tried to get a clear shot,

"Put down the pistol or your friend dies"

"Drop the gun your outnumbered"

The man pressed the gun closer to Skull's jugular, Skull then caught Hinata's eye and tapped his leg, Hinata knew what he meant but was afraid to do it, she gritted her teeth and Skull nodded, Hinata squeezed the trigger and popped a bullet in Skull's leg, the guard dropped his hostage and made a break for it, totally unaware that Skull had snuck a grenade onto his belt and pulled the pin, the guard managed to get at least twenty feet away before he was detonated.

Skull sat on the ground with a hole in his leg; Hinata ran over and looked at his wound,

"It's not too deep"

She tore off part of her tank top and tied it tightly around his leg, she looked up to find herself lost in her unknown partners eyes,

"Do I have something in my eye?"

"No…I just…"

Hinata drew closer to Skull…closer…closer…their lips were almost touching, then the wind picked up, the two of them looked up to find two Huey choppers whirling overhead, Hinata blushed and drew away quickly, a rope ladder descended from the first chopper and the second airlifted Skull inside, on his way up he called down his thanks for saving his life, Hinata waved as her partner vanished from the scene, Hinata then climbed the ladder and was taken home for debriefing.

Back at the leaf village Hinata had to report to Tsunade,

"What did you find out during your stay?"

"That you shouldn't wear underwear in the jungle"

Tsunade rolled her eyes; this wasn't why Tsunade was here,

"Anything…unusual?"

"Thunder ninja"

Tsunade scoffed at this,

"Why would there be Thunder ninja in our jungle, we've been at peace with them for decades"

Hinata threw down the headband of the ninja whose throat she had sliced onto Tsunade's desk,

"Well this is the headband I took off one of them, if you don't believe me go and see for yourself"

"Very well, dismissed"

Hinata left the room and proceeded to the showers, once inside she managed to peel off her outfit that she had been wearing the last week, she took off her bra and panties and stepped under the shower, she leant against the wall for a while and thought about Skull, there was something so familiar about him, maybe she would work with him again but that was unlikely. He would most likely win the 'Bluest Eye Award'…why couldn't she stop thinking about those eyes of his, those blue, soft, sensitive eyes,

"Oh get yourself half a brain girl"

She thought to herself

"You won't see him again so stop dreaming"

"You seem to be drifting"

She opened her eyes to see Sakura Haruno using the shower next to her,

"It's nothing…just glad to be back"

"I bet you are…what's it like that deep in the jungle"

Sakura leaned in; she had always looked up to Hinata since she became part of the Leaf Village Guerrilla Warfare Effort,

"Ask my tank top and underwear, you don't want to be in there for a week trust me"

Hinata laughed slightly and picked up the shampoo she squeezed a handful and washed her hair vigorously,

"Ohh after a whole week that feels so…good"

"You'll be in that Herbal Essences ad next,"

Sakura giggled,

"Maybe I will"

Hinata washed for at least an hour before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel round her,

"You must've been able to at least wash in the jungle, didn't you find yourself a river?"

"If you mean a river that's filled with lethal poisonous frogs then yes"

Sakura decided to leave the jungle subject alone,

"Fancy a drink down at the bar?"

"Does the Hokage shit in the woods?"

"I don't know…I don't really ask lady Tsunade where she does her business"

Hinata laughed at her friend's naivety, she took her clothes down to the Laundromat and picked up some fresh underwear and clothes, as did Sakura,

"I'd love a drink Sakura"

They sat down at the bar downstairs to receive a greeting from an old friend,

"What can I get Rambo and Harriet the Spy?"

Lee asked this in a cheerful yet somewhat disturbing manner but Sakura loved him nonetheless,

"Hey Lee, I'll take my usual"

"And I'll take a pint of lager"

Sakura planted a small kiss on his lips before he fetched their orders,

"Harriet the Spy?"

Sakura blushed,

"I got into the secret ops division of the village"

Hinata hugged her friend closely and congratulated her, this was only to be interrupted by Ino Yamanako parading into the bar flaunting all she had got, followed by her small gang of Tenten, Neji and Temari,

"Hey everyone guess what I am!!"

Hinata didn't have to think twice,

"The end result of a drunken backseat grope fest and a broken condom?"

The whole bar roared into laughter and Lee came up with the drinks,

"No..HINATA…not that, I got into the secret ops dividing of the village"

Sakura gulped down her bourbon and turned to Lee,

"Make my next one a double"

Hinata giggled and started on her pint, as she was drinking she saw a picture on the wall behind Lee and sighed,

Jiraiya came over,

"Still miss him do you?"

Hinata nodded,

"He was a good man and an even better friend…we all miss him"

Hinata looked back up at the picture to see Naruto's blue eyes staring back at her, his blonde hair seemed to bristle with excitement and his grin was as wide as ever,

"He died to save me…and I never even got to thank him"

Sakura put a comforting hand on her shoulder and the whole bar fell silent, even Ino,

"I miss his eyes…those blue eyes, he was…he was"

Hinata finished her drink and tears filled her eyes, she left the bar and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To The Jungle

**Welcome To The Jungle**

**Chapter 2**

The image was clear as day, she was seeing it happen all over again as she had done a dozen times before; she had just finished off some Sound Snipers with an M16, a hockey puck and Naruto's hair gel and she had turned around to see her childhood crush wearing a vest loaded with C4, she heard Naruto's voice only it had a large echo to go with it,

"Run…run now…it'll be detonated any second now…GO"

Hinata had simply shaken her head and had taken merely two steps forward before Naruto had turned around and ran, he had run his hardest, it was however in vain; he vanished into the jungle and was engulfed in a huge orange fireball, Hinata stopped had sank to her knees and tasted her tears running down her face, all she could see was fire…and a scream the two seemed to go hand in hand like the darkness and silence of the night, there was only the fire and the scream and the red glow seemed to gleam like the fur on the body of a fox…death seemed to have a sense of humour all right.

She then woke up drenched in a freezing cold sweat and breathing heavily, Hinata put her head in her hands and got out of bed. She walked to her chest of drawers and lifted up some tank tops, underneath she had a photograph of herself and Naruto on a day out, she had shyly asked if he would like to join her in the photo booth, being the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja that he used to be he had said yes thinking she just wanted a photo with him, which she had done except ever since the photo had been taken she had spent hours upon hours just staring at it stroking Naruto's face and dreaming of the day they would finally be together, but that dream had dies hard long ago and she had held it in her hands long after it had turned to dust. Hinata went to the kitchen and ran herself a glass of water that she gulped down at speed; she wiped the sweat from her brow and put the photo away…after a few minutes awake she went back to bed and drifted back to sleep.

The next day Hinata was woken up by a banging at the door and a rapping on her door's knocker, she opened the door to find a bouquet of flowers shoved under her nose and the clichéd heart shaped box of chocolates to go with it, surprisingly it was Chouji, Hinata had expected Kiba but he had lost interest since he had moved to The Village Hidden In The Mist,

"For you my dear"

Hinata squeezed the bridge of her nose and pushed the gifts away,

"Chouji I've told you I'm just into another type if guy, now please stop bothering me"

Chouji pushed the presents under her nose once more however,

"I will if you have a drink with me tonight"

Hinata sighed,

"Look Chouji you're a sweet guy but I just got back from the jungle and I want to relax and unwind"

"You can…when I take you to that new restaurant in the village, it'll just be you, me, the jazz band and the candlelit dinner"

Hinata had a thing for jazz and a nice dinner didn't seem so bad,

"One drink"

She closed the door and listened to Chouji whooping outside her house.

In the Thunder Village there was a large statue in the centre of the whole town of the village's founder the first Misukage, what the majority of the villagers didn't know is that below this structure, deep below this structure was a secret installation built for the singular purpose of eradicating anything that was considered a threat to the village. So far they had one prisoner, he was being held in a small room within the maximum-security wing, he was chained by his wrists and was hanging wearing only a pair of boxers, a man then entered and dashed the prisoner with a bucket of ice-cold water,

"Rise and shine scum"

The jailer sneered; the young man raised his hideously scarred face and grinned, he said nothing as the jailer opened his toolbox…and acquainted himself with a machete.

Hinata sat slightly uncomfortably at the table she was sharing with Chouji and tried to decide which wine she was going to get smashed on, Chouji sat very comfortably at the table he was sharing with Hinata and tried to decide which seven or eight meals he was going to get stomach ache from, Hinata had to constantly avoid eye contact with her date as she knew he was looking for a little more then just a quiet dinner,

"You seem a little on edge"

Chouji sipped at his wine when it arrived and was rather surprised at how fast Hinata downed hers, she was dressed in fairly casual clothing, nothing too flashy or that showed off too much skin, in fact it looked a lot what she used to wear when she was in Squad 10,

"It's just been a while since I've had a night out like this"

"Did eating bugs and drinking tree sap grow on you?"

Hinata forced a smile at the dreadful joke and drank another glass of wine, the waiter then came over and Chouji ordered their 'romantic dinner',

Hinata nibbled at her steak as Chouji tore ravenously at his. The evening passed and after countless bad jokes and corny pickup lines Chouji asked Hinata for a dance,

"I'm…not very good and it's getting late I should be going"

"Just one quick tango, it won't hurt"

Hinata tried to leave when Chouji took her hand; she rolled her eyes and reluctantly went with him to the dance floor. A few minutes into the song that the band was playing Chouji twigged that Hinata had something on her mind,

"You still miss Naruto don't you?"

Hinata nodded and kept dancing; Chouji came in close and whispered,

"Get over the stiff jungle babe, get with me and you'll even forget where his gravestone is",

His hand went down Hinata's back and copped it's owner a feel, Hinata took hold of his hand and twisted his arm right behind his back where she didn't let go, the rest of the restaurant stared in disbelief and Chouji tried to keep himself from crying out in pain,

"If you…ever…ever try that again, or think you can pick me up like some cheap street floozy AND think you can 'help' me to get over Naruto, I'll tear out your large intestine, hang you with it and mail those tiny balls and that underused dick of yours to your parents…do you get me?"

Chouji nodded quickly but received his punishment in the form of his arm being snapped, Hinata tipped the waiter, kicked Chouji in the stomach and left telling the manager her date would pay.

Hinata stormed home through the village with more then a dark cloud above her head; she couldn't believe the sheer cheek of Chouji, he had always seemed such a nice person, a bit insensitive at times but overall a nice guy. She took off her sandals and walked home barefoot (she had never liked those sandals to be honest) and to make matters worse she was freezing cold. She got back to her house to find a curious looking Sakura waiting for her,

"What are you doing at this hour?"

"Lee got pulled away by Gai for some reason and my key is inside our apartment, I figured I might be able to stay here until he gets back"

"Yeah of course…I could use some company"

Hinata opened the door and the two friends went inside,

"What are you all dressed up for anyway?"

Hinata grimaced as she recalled the past few hours,

"I went on a date…with Chouji"

"Isn't that good…you look like you regret it"

"Oh I do regret it…trust me"

The two young women sat down on the sofa and Hinata went into detail about her date, Sakura could believe this as she had heard about one of Chouji's past attempts at a date,

"Well this just goes to show…you shouldn't date farm animals"

Hinata giggled,

"Especially pigs"

The two friends shrieked with laughter and smiled, after the large joke Hinata yawned,

"I need some sleep, you can have the spare bedroom, I'll see you in the morning"

"Thanks…goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Hinata went into her bedroom and changed into her nightclothes, as she climbed into bed she let fly a huge yawn; closed her eyes and was out like a light.

Hinata woke up to find Sakura in the kitchen making herself some coffee and waffles,

"Please tell me your going to share those"

Sakura smiled,

"Of course, you want some coffee too?"

"Does the Hokage shit in the woods?"

"I told you I don't know, where Lady Tsunade does her business IS her business"

All Hinata could do was shake her head and make her way into the living room. Sakura came in a few minutes later with a tray on it was two mugs of coffee and two plates piled high with waffles and pancakes drenched in butter and syrup,

"You're a live saver, I haven't had waffles like this since before last week"

"Well dig in there's a lot more in the kitchen"

Hinata started slowly but through her time in the jungle she had developed some form of 'animal instinct' and this 'animal instinct' compelled her to power her way through her breakfast in a matter of seconds and down her coffee faster then she had her wine the night before, she let fly a large belch and lay back on the sofa,

"Since when did you eat so fast?"

"Since breakfast became a delicacy"

Sakura smiled and got back to her waffles, Hinata placed her plate in the kitchen and sat back down only to get up again as there was a knock at the door,

"What do you want Chouji?"

"To say sorry"

This time the bouquet was lilies, and Hinata figured he was genuinely sorry so she took them, she didn't need to be a jounin to guess that the sling on his arm was a result of last night,

"Thank Chouji"

"So…you fancy a little alone time?"

It didn't take a genius to notice that Chouji's eyes had been roaming over Hinata's cleavage and eyeing her sleek bare legs ever since she had opened the door, any thought of Chouji actually hearing what she had told him last night quickly vanished; Hinata shoved the lilies back into his face and slammed the door. Sakura came to the corridor with a concerned look in her eyes,

"Was that who I thought it was?"

Hinata nodded and leant against the door,

"Chouji tried the moves on me again"

"Have you tried breaking his other arm?"

Hinata tried to laugh but couldn't, Chouji had the nerve to keep trying to win her over even when she had tried to make it clear that she wasn't interested, Sakura noticed her friends seemingly vacant expression and drew her into a hug,

"I know you still miss him and so do I…but you'll find someone new"

Hinata buries her head in Sakura's shoulder and gently cried,

"I don't want someone new, I want Naruto Uzumaki…Sakura I've never told anyone this before but I've loved him ever since we were genin at the academy…I still love him today"

Sakura held the weeping war machine in her arms and did her best to comfort her,

"It isn't fair Sakura…it just isn't fair"

"I know it isn't…"

The phone ringing, Hinata sighed and answered it in the other room, she came back and looked at Sakura through slightly bloodshot eyes,

"That was Tsunade…she wants us to report to her at once"

Sakura nodded,

"We best get going"

They arrived at their boss's office slightly late and ever so slightly annoyed,

"Where the hell have you two been when I was on the phone I said now not now-ish"

"Sorry boss, but what were you talking about on the phone anyway you said it was urgent"

Tsunade pulled down one of those old projection screens and turned on an overhead projector and a map flickered up on the screen,

"Our intelligence has informed us that deep within the jungle squads of Thunder ninja are amassing in great numbers and receiving countless arms, armour and vehicles by the day"

"Well why are they forming such a large group in a jungle that's right near our village?"

"That's what your going to find out, we're going to escort you into the jungle until you're a five miles north-east of their encampment, your primary objective is to gather evidence of whatever they're doing and report back"

"Weapons and equipment OSP?"

"As usual you'll be armed with your M9 and knife, should the reason for more…extreme firepower arise then yes you will have to procure at the mission site"

"Will I be going alone?"

"In a manner of speaking, our newest secret operative here will be positioned inside the heart of the Village Hidden In The Clouds, right next to Misukage himself"

Hinata looked uncertain about this however,

"For what reason?"

"Well if you can find evidence outside of the village, Sakura will most likely be able to find evidence on the inside"

Hinata looked at her friend apologetically,

"No offence to Sakura, but isn't this a bit of a steep hill for a new agent to climb?"

"It's also a good starting point for a young fresh face, she's eager, talented and a perfect candidate for a mission of this calibre"

"Well alright…but I'm still not sure about this"

Sakura then decided to cut in with her own defence,

"Hinata I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine"

Hinata looked at her friend to her boss and back again,

"Fine then"

Tsunade beamed,

"Excellent, report to Anko to receive your equipment and then to the Jounins mess to get your escort…dismissed"

Sakura and Hinata left the room and stood facing each other in the corridor, Hinata sighed and gripped her friend by the shoulders,

"When you're out there Sakura, you can't stop to think like it's a question on paper, you've got to make a snap decision and stick to it…got it?"

Sakura nodded and embraced her friend again,

"Promise me you'll come back alive Hinata"

"I promise Sakura"

Sakura nodded,

"Now promise me you'll come back alive as well"

"I promise Hinata"

The young warriors turned away from each other and walked away, Hinata knew Sakura could take care of herself but she couldn't help worrying, then she made her way to Anko's lab.

A few minutes later she arrived to see an annoyed Anko glaring her in the face"

"Ahh there you are, so did you bring us back a prisoner or did you kill him?"

Hinata remained silent,

"You killed him didn't you, now that's why I get so annoyed when I say bring me a prisoner I don't mean as a corpse"

Still silent,

"Oh alright your in a mood, well don't fret I've got a few things that should put the phlegm back in your spit"

After hearing that small speech Hinata proceeded inside the lab. A few ANBU members flitted around with various tools and pieces of equipment, one rocketed across the lab for some strange reason and landed on a piece of foam, Anko led Hinata to a table with all her gear laid out,

"Your leg tag"

She held up a small piece of Velcro on which was attached a small blinking red light,

"Basically a homing device, we can find you anywhere in the jungle, unfortunately it's signal can't reach outside of the underground"

Hinata rolled her eyes and shrugged,

"Figures"

Anko held up Hinata's M9,

"Your side arm can now hold up to ten tranq' darts loaded to the brim with a sleeping draught brewed by the village's herbalist…and finally you will be carrying the single most advanced piece of weaponry this village has to offer"

Anko handed Hinata the great piece of technology and Hinata was dumbfounded,

"Dirt…this is a jar of dirt"

"Indeed it is"

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back"

"Ok"

Hinata handed the jar of dirt back to Anko, took up her equipment and headed for the Jounins mess,

"I'm gonna need that homing thing back"

"Oh bite me ANBU nerd"

Hinata walked out of the lab and down to the mess.

She met Neji down at the mess, he had became a Jounin in accordance with Hizashi Hyuuga's wishes whilst Hinata had followed her own path in life (thank fuck), Neji and another Jounin stood up as Hinata entered,

"Ready to go?"

Hinata nodded, tied the homing device round her ankle, sheathed her knife and clipped her M9 into her holster. The three walked out of the building, through the village and out into the jungle. It took them at least 10 hours to get where they needed to go, the three stopped and Neji looked at his cousin,

"Keep going this way until you find the enemy's encampment, do your thing and report back, if there's any trouble find a radio and call in"

"Will do…"

Neji shrugged and his Jounin friend and him turned away and headed back to the village. Hinata sighed and made her way into the jungle.

5 hours later Hinata came to a halt, she had been going for quite some time now and needed a rest, as always she had a small capsule with her which she gulped down quickly, she had always wondered why she was given such a small capsule, apparently the water inside could keep you hydrated for 7 hours but when your sweating bucket loads in the jungle you tend to dry out faster, Hinata heard something and her ears then seemed to perk up, it was like footsteps on leaves but quieter, eventually it faded and Hinata relaxed, she gulped the rest of her water and carried on through the jungle.

After about five more hours of slicing and dicing her way through the thick as hell undergrowth she saw a large clearing up ahead, she approached the tree line and looked at her objective in disbelief,

It was at least two square miles of camouflage tents and, five man patrols and roaming jeeps and tanks,

"This is way too much for me to handle," she said to herself,

Hinata leapt a few feet in the air upon having a hand on her shoulder; she unsheathed her knife and whipped round, pressing the blade to his throat,

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?

"Skull…what the hell are you doing here?

Skull was dressed in his black outfit and balaclava again and it seemed like his MP5 had been polished,

"What my bosses told me to…what are you doing here?"

"The same" She withdrew the blade,

"Well since we're both here…you fancy some company?"

Hinata thought about this for a second,

"Two guns are better then one"

"Good…come on they have patrols circling the perimeter"

The two companions stealthily walked around the tree line until they found an area that strangely enough didn't have a patrol or even a single guard,

"Where are the guards…their leaders tent is practically in front of us and they don't even have anyone guarding it"

Skull however grinned,

"All the more easier for us"

He started to creep towards the tent; Hinata shook her head and sighed,

"Too easy for us"

She began to follow closely and entered the tent with Skull, it was a fairly straightforward tent, a table at the back littered with documents and papers, a bed on the right hand side and a potted plant for some reason, Hinata approached the table and looked through the papers…although something was wrong,

"There's no print…these pages are blank"

"What?"

Skull joined in rifling through the papers,

"What the fuck is going on"

Hinata then came across one piece of paper on which was written one word in big block capitals, a shiver of fear jolted it's way down Hinata's spine…the paper read 'SURPRISE', Skull saw it also and a split second later armed Thunder ninja came in through the front door of the tent, the two friends raised their hands knowing they were outnumbered and outgunned. The inhabitants of the tent stood frozen for a few short minutes until an officer type looking person came in, the green beret on his head seemed to signify importance, he sized up the two and spoke to the two guards on his left,

"Take them for questioning"

The guards obeyed without question, they handcuffed the two friends together and lead them out of the tent. The two were roughly escorted to a small jeep and thrown in the back needless to say with the second guard in there as well, the first got in the front and drove them out of the campsite. In the back the second guard kept his pistol poised to shoot, the two looked at each other and shrugged, it seemed they were going to be there for a while

The jeep finally stopped at a small seemingly abandoned hut in the god knows where part of the jungle, the back seat companions were taken inside and each was sat on a small wooden chair only to be tied to it. The two guards left locking the door; Hinata and Skull were left to sweat,

"Well this is a pleasant setting…fuck knows how long we're going to be here"

"Until we answer their questions I guess…and there's…something I have to tell you"

Hinata instantly became somewhat sombre,

"What is it?

Despite being behind a balaclava Hinata could tell he was grinning,

"It's your nipples…they're bulgin' out your tank top"

Had Hinata's hands been free she would have slapped him, however all she could do was look down to see he was right, she giggled and grinned back at him,

"You're a pervert you really are"

Skull was still grinning but this faded and he shook his head due to the heat, it was close to forty maybe fifty degrees in this jungle and it was starting to show in Hinata as well, her vision started to go hazy and she was deathly thirsty. The journey up to the hut had taken at least fifteen hours and she had missed her check-in deadline, Hinata then heard a reassuring voice from across the room; she craned her head to look at him but her vision was too fuzzy to see anything she couldn't help wondering however why Skull was still conscious.

Hours later the young woman was woken up by a painful slap to her face and a bucket of water dashed across her face,

"Rise and shine scum"

Hinata looked up to see one hell of an ugly looking man staring down at her,

"Do that once more and I swear I'll be the last person you'll ever see"

"You're hardly in a strong bargaining position…much like your friend"

Hinata looked over to see Skull topless and his chest drenched in blood, his balaclava still on however,

"What did you do to him?"

"Just this"

The man picked up a smouldering cable near Skull's chair he picked it up and flicked a switch on the wall, the end of the cable immediately starting to spark and glow, the man grinned and jammed the cable into the middle of Skull's chest, he woke with a start and screamed, he screamed so loud the windows shattered, the light of the cable was like a strobe light in the room and illuminated the three of them, with every it moment Hinata could see the pain in Skull's face and the sheer sadistic delight on their torturer's face…something then happened, the look on the mans face vanished and was replaced by a look of terror and complete disbelief. An instant later he was hurled across the room and slammed into a cobwebbed shelf, Skull then yelled,

"I'M FIFTY TIMES THE MAN YOU ARE…BELIEVE IT"

Skull then shut his mouth upon hearing what had passed his lips, the man got up and walked over to Skull's chair, the mans hand went behind Skull's head and whipped off his balaclava, Hinata could do nothing but stare in awe and weep.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To The Jungle

**Welcome To The Jungle**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata's face stared into that of her childhood crush and her lips began to jabber, "No…it can't be…this heats gone to my head…you died"

The torturer then spoke,

"Well then scum look lively…he'll be the last person you'll ever see"

The look of sheer delight and enjoyment returned to his face, he half walked, half limped to Hinata's chair, placed a hand on her shoulder and tore off her tank top, revealing the young woman's bare chest, he selected a machete off his shelf and advanced on his topless captive at once,

"Well you've been hiding your real guns the whole time haven't you"

His perverted enjoyment was cut short by a large electric cable being wound by his throat and his face gradually turning blue, Naruto Uzamaki's sweat and blood drenched face was then over his shoulder,

"Sweet dreams…punk"

There was a large crack and the sound of tearing flesh as the mans head was lifted off his shoulders like a leaf being blown off a tree, it rolled into a dark corner and was left to stew in it's innards. Naruto kneeled beside his white faced companion's chair and looked into her eyes,

"Are you alright?"

Blood rushed to her face in anger,

"DO I BLOODY LOOK ALRIGHT?"

She took three deep breaths before passing out, her saviour unbound her from the chair, slung her over his broad shoulder and ran out of the small shack.

"So explain to me how two captives…just two…manage to escape…from custody…WITH BARELY ANYTHING SAVE FOR THEIR SANITY"

Spit flew across the room as the Captain's commander howled, clearly he was annoyed,

"I'm not sure sir they just…did"

"Well you're already in my bad books buddy…SO DON'T MAKE IT WORSE"

The Captain saluted before making his hasty retreat through the office door and out into the corridor to meet with his lieutenant, he removed his beret, wiped his brow and looked at his young assistant,

"Find 'em, whatever you do find 'em"

A soothing voice was heard, barely audible, but still heard,

"Is she still alive?"

"Massive trauma to brain…seeing you alive must've made her go skits for a few minutes"

"Well at least she's still alive…and stop touching her like that"

"But they're so…"

"Just stop"

"Oh fin…OW… what the hell man"

"And there's a lot more where that came from"

What blurs Hinata could see slowly faded to blackness as she passed out again.

She awoke a few hours later to find herself in what looked like a bamboo hut, but she didn't think bamboo grew in this jungle…weird…she gingerly stepped off the bed she was lying on and acquainted herself with her trousers that were draped over the chair near the desk and found a shirt that made her breasts look like overgrown watermelons, but it would have to do until she could find a top that fit her. Hinata stuck her head out of the door to hear the noise of a blowtorch and heavy rap metal type music coming from what looked like the garage…she was right, she entered the garage to see a person with a blowtorch wearing goggles to shield his eyes. From what Hinata deducted he hadn't noticed she had entered…Hinata started to sneak up behind him only to receive a hand that sported a wagging index finger (as well as three other fingers and a thumb but these were not wagging) Hinata stopped and placed her hand upon her hips,

"Wait right there lovey bumps I'll be right with you"

She waited whilst the person lit himself a cigarette off the torch, turned it off and removed his goggles,

"What the hell are you doing here…you went MIA four years ago…you died"

"MIA… 'Missing' In Action, not killed. I've been helping your boyfriend out here"

"Chouji isn't my boyfriend"

"Chouji…hell no I'm talkin' about that guy"

Shikamaru pointed to the doorway and caused Hinata to nearly pass out again,

"You've already passed out once don't make it twice"

Naruto gave that old boyish grin that Hinata loved so much, although her mouth seemed to make a surprised expression rather then a smile,

"You…you're alive…"

She charged towards him and tackled him to the floor,

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, I THOUGHT YOU DIED IN THE JUNGLE"

It was then that she noticed that Naruto seemed to be in pain,

"What's wrong…did I hurt you?"

The two got up and Naruto motioned into another room, Shika got back to welding whatever it was he was welding.

Naruto lead his guest into another bedroom and turned to her, at this point Hinata had regressed back to her childhood and was standing with her hands together and looking down. Naruto sat down on the bed and took a deep breath,

"I'm sorry Hinata"

She was instantly alert,

"For what?"

"For everything…you shouldn't have saved my life back in the jungle…I nearly got you killed"

Hinata sat next to him and drew him close,

"That wasn't your fault…remember that…it wasn't your fault"

"You were on the verge of death back in that hut; I can't forgive myself for that"

"And you weren't?"

Naruto scratched his neck nervously,

"I was merely biding my time…until I could get the better of him"

Hinata giggled,

"Of course you were"

"I was"

She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, they were silent for a short while,

"I really was"

"Alright I believe you, now stop blaming yourself and cheer the fuck up"

She gave him a playful slap on the back and saw him wince,

"What's wrong…did that hurt you?"

"It's nothing…just…nothing"

"It's not nothing is it…let me see"

Her hands went to lift up Naruto's shirt at the back…only to have Naruto get off the bed and back up against the wall,

"Please…don't…it isn't pleasant"

"I kill people for a living; I've cut more throats then a butcher"

She walked over to her sweetheart and wrapped her arms round his waist causing his face to turn a bright red,

"Please…"

She pressed her head up to his chest and listened to his heartbeat; Naruto reluctantly turned around and slowly took off his shirt.

Back in Tsunade's office the blonde Hokage was pacing the length of her office, waiting for at least some news of her missing employee, at that point a messenger burst through the door holding what looked like a dirty rag, he threw it down onto her desk where she could see it…the tattered remains of a camouflage and blood stained tank top, Tsunade sighed and put her head in her hands.

What Hinata saw was more gruesome then she could ever has imagined, Naruto's back was a continent of scarring, red inflamed tissue decorated his back like some hideous portrait that had been melted onto his skin with a hot piece of steel,

"How did this happen?"

Naruto turned around to explain how he had survived,

"The jacket that blew when I ran from you…I tore it off as soon as I knew you were out of its blast radius…then it blew"

"You should've been incinerated"

"I managed to leap to the edge of the blast…all it cost me was my back…by the time I had managed to crawl back the clearing you were gone"

Hinata reached up and placed a hand on his cheek,

"It is you…your alive"

He nodded and held her hand tightly,

"I've missed you…after all this time…not a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you"

Hinata leaned in close like she did back in the jungle…the bedroom door then opened,

"Yeah for the record the jeeps finished and the garage is tidy, so yeah enjoy"

Shika left them again and the two broke away due to the spoilt mood,

"Shower rooms just to the left of this room…I'll…I'll be out the back"

And with that Naruto put his shirt back on and hurried out of the door, Hinata was left to giggle to herself and go to the shower room. It was a fairly basic room, one bath, a good powerful looking shower, a toilet and a sink. The young woman stripped off her borrowed clothes, turned on the shower and got in, the hot water was as soothing to her as…as…well as soothing as the hand that seemed to be making its way down to her lower regions, it was her hand, but her mind was elsewhere, in that elsewhere she was being caressed by Naruto and his lips were locked with hers, his hands were roaming her voluptuous curves and his manhood had found a small, tight, warm slit in which to take refuge. Naruto's manhood was pumping in and out of Hinata's juicy slit faster and faster with each passing moment, she was moaning and screaming every time he ploughed into her and there were vast amounts of Hinata's juice soaking the bed that the two figures were lying on. Hinata's screams were getting louder until she couldn't stand it any longer,

"YES NARUTO-KUN…I'M CUMMING…I'M CUMMING"

She finally climaxed as did Naruto, both Shinobi's liquid gushed out of Hinata and the fantasy vanished, Hinata opened her eyes to find herself back in the shower with her fingers inside the confides of pulsing vaginal walls, she felt her cum dripping down from her and she removed her fingers breathing deeply and let the last of her fluids wash away. She then heard a knocking at the door and Shikamaru's voice,

"You doin' ok in there…sounded like you were in pain"

Hinata looked at her hand and then to the door,

"Yeah I'm fine…just…catching some alone time"

She took a deep breath again and reached for the showerhead.

The Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Mizukage's office at six o'clock in the evening, the captain of the jungle encampment and his lieutenant were explaining about their 'prisoner',

"Water torture, shock treatment, and bondage games…fucking break dancing strippers…nothing works on this guy, it's been nearly two years since we captured him and he hasn't told us a single thing"

The Misukage stood up from his desk and stared into the captain's face in disbelief,

"Your saying that even the bondage games won't break him…or the strippers"

Now the lieutenant stepped in,

"Well the strippers make him sweat slightly…but he seems to enjoy the bondage"

"Did you include the gimps?"

"Three of them my lord…they were all men to boot"

Their leader paced his office for a few moments and wiped his brow, he then turned to his men and stared them straight in the eyes,

"Kill him…slowly"

The two officers bowed respectfully and left the room.

Back at the leaf village Lady Tsunade was busy in the bar, drowning her sorrows in disturbingly large amounts of sake,

"I sent her to the slaughter Jiraiya…why am I even Hokage?"

Her white haired perverted friend cleared away the empty bottles and turned his attention to Tsunade,

"You're still Hokage because this village still believes you can govern this village as well as if not better then the previous four…besides she still might be alive….just topless"

His mind started to wander until it was brought back down to earth by the fifth Hokage falling from her seat and passing out on the floor of the bar, Lee saw this and tried to drag her out of the front door to no avail,

"Help me with this she's heavier then she looks"

Jiraiya came to his barman's assistance and managed to lift Tsunade off the floor and into the back room. Inside was one of those small moth eaten sofa beds that are really comfortable but look like they'll collapse at any given moment, the fifth Hokage was placed on the folded out sofa and covered with a large thick duvet and left to her own alcohol induced slumber,

"Why is she acting like this….the only time she's ever drunk that much is when she's gone bust at the blackjack table"

"They recovered Hinata's top from some grubby shed in the jungle, they think she's been killed"

Lee shook his head,

"That's impossible…one scrap of someone isn't enough to assume something that big"

Jiraiya had his hand to his chin and was seemingly in deep thought,

"I think it's that time again Lee"

The colour leaked out of the bar tenders face,

"You can't be serious"

"Oh but I am"

The two walked out leaving Tsunade to her dreams.

Back at the hut Hinata had finished her business in the shower and was getting acquainted with her room, but there was one image that had cemented itself in her mind, Naruto's back was like something out of a bad dream. Hinata sat down on her bed and tried to get rid of the image to no avail. She thought of Naruto dragging himself through the jungle to try and find her only to realise that she was gone and he was alone in a sweltering hot jungle with no food and no possible way to survive. But he had survived, he had found an old friend out in the middle of nowhere…what were the odds…anyway she dried her body off and got dressed. Walking into the kitchen she discovered Shikamaru rummaging through the fridge,

"Top right next to the fudge"

Shika found what he was looking for and was instantly amazed,

"You've only just got here how did you know where he kept it?"

Hinata tapped her nose and grinned,

"Naruto always keeps the meat next to the pocky"

Shika shrugged and resolved to make himself a rather large sandwich, Hinata leant against the table and folded her arms,

"How did you even find this place or get food for it or anything really?"

"Let's just say not all of our village know I'm missing"

"Fair enough"

Naruto then burst in, tripped over his feet and hit the floor,

"My soldiers intuition tells me it's urgent"

Hinata mused,

"Shika we need to meet with our contact in the Thunder village now"

"What's the matter?"

"No time let's go, Hinata your coming too"

"What why me?"

"Trust me"

Hinata sighed and went out the door,

"How are we getting there"

"It's close enough to walk"

The three Shinobi grabbed their hardware and weapons, left the house and began to traverse towards their contact.


End file.
